


Sadie Goes To The Circus

by Katiebug586



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Animal TF, Bad Ending, Bathroom, Circus, Circus Abuse, Circus Slavery, Crying, Curses, Elephant TF, Feels, Feelsy, Pain, Sad Ending, Slavery, Steven Universe TF, Taken Against Will, Taken Away From Mother, Tears, Whipped, Witches, bald, no happy ending, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: Sadie becomes part of the act





	Sadie Goes To The Circus

One day, Sadie was at the circus with her mom. "Hey mom, I'm going to go to the restroom" "Ok, be back soon, they're about to do the part with the tiger!"

Sadie went to the restroom, and when she was left the outhouse, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She hoped she ran into Lars, but when she turned around it was a old lady!

"Sorry, I don't know where your retirement home is, you ancient pack rat " She jokingly mocked, and the old lady laughed "You will regret this day, bound in invisible chains, scars marking your tough hide" Sadie blinked and the being was gone.

Sadie shrugged and started her journey back to the circus tent. As she continued she subconsciously noted how everything seemly seemed smaller than usual, she shook off the feeling, maybe she was finally reaching that belated growth spurt. As she was about to renter, she doubled over in pain, and saw her legs becoming a dark grayish color, she touched them and gasped as it felt hard and wrinkly. She pulled her hand back and jumped back as they suddenly stuck together, like glue.

She tried to pull the hand apart with her other hand, but it wouldn't bulge, her fingers stuck together forever. Suddenly the same thing happened to her hand, both then curling into the palm of her hand.

Trying as hard as she could, they wouldn't unstick, until she realized, both her hands and fingers merged themselves together.

She flailed her new "hands" around as hard as she could, as the discoloration climbed it's way up her arms and hands, and up to her neck. She tried to stand up and get help but fell back.

She tried several times to get up, all attempts to failing. She crawled herself to a mirror outside the tent and got full view of the transformation.

She felt heavier and heavier, her clothes threatening to give out. As the discoloration got to her nose, it felt tingly. Then, before Sadie's eyes, it started to grow, and grow, into a trunk. Wait a trunk? She was turning into an elephant. She tried to let out a scream, but to her horror, she let out what sounded like a trumpet. Without thinking, she wailed out "MOM!" in the hopes she still had her voice. Instead, what came out, was another trumpet-like screech. she held her head the best she could and curled up into a tiny ball, hoping this was all just a dream.

A few minutes, to what felt like hours later to Sadie, she felt something on her hand, opening her eyes it was a small yellow thin object. Thinking it was just a piece of hay, she shook it off, only to have her hands covered in it. It was her hair.

She frantically rubbed her head trying to find a single piece of hair on her. She only felt a smooth hard service. She was now bald

She groaned, how could this get any worse? Suddenly her ears started growing, and she was basically a full elephant, save for the fact she still had her clothes on.

Then, as if the universe wanted to spite her, her clothes then ripped, forcing her to fully rip them off with her teeth. It didn't really matter, there wasn't really anything to conceal, anymore.

As she was about to curl herself back into a pitiful ball, she heard footsteps and saw two workers approach her.

"You have to help me, I was turned into an Elephant!" She yelled, but they ignored her, as her yells were turned into loud trumpets. "There she is, the one we're taking to that Circus in Texas, right?" One of them said. "Yep, let's load her up." 

"No! I'm Sadie! Please, you have to under-" Her words were cut off as she felt a horrific stinging pain. "Aargh!" Seeing the whip, she realized there was no way out of this predicament.

"Come on you mangy elephant, you don't want the whip again, do you?" She sighed as she went into the circus cart, being whipped whenever she was too slow, or too hasty. She turned and got one last look at the Circus Tent, people coming out of it, and then she saw her mom, asking people if she's seen her daughter.

Tears stinging Sadie's eyes, she realized, as the cart pulled away, she'd never see her mom again.


End file.
